


A Twisted Kind of Love

by MondayGirl



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondayGirl/pseuds/MondayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young gypsies who would one day be counted amongst the most powerful mutants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twisted Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered au I guess but if you've read the Ultimates you know where I'm coming from. I own nothing to do with Marvel, obviously.

They were as close as two people could possibly be. 

Each new the other inside and out, knew how to make the other scream, with laughter, with delight, with pleasure. 

They knew what would cause the other to cry and how to stop those tears with simple words. No one would understand if they knew just how close they were, no one else could know the kind of love they shared. They would sit in her bedroom for hours, sometimes just talking, sometimes more. The two would stare out his window together, watching the stars in silence hands intertwined. He told her how he loved her on a Tuesday; they made love on a Wednesday. In his old tree house where no one would catch them in their forbidden act, the sun warmed the floorboards as they joined. A perfect fit. They were two halves of one whole. When the other boys began to notice her he was jealous but she always told them no. They didn’t understand. She had her other half she didn’t need those others. Those interlopers, intruding on their love. They swam in the lake together and made love on the deserted bank as the sun went down. He wrapped his jacket around her wet shoulders when people saw them as they walked home they said how sweet he was, such a gentleman. They shared a kiss on the path before breaking clasped hands as they entered the campsite. A shout came from the nearest brightly coloured caravan, “kids? Is that you?” 

“Yes, mama!” they shouted in unison.

They were as close as two people could possibly be.


End file.
